Chucky's Biggest Fan
by moviefandomlover
Summary: Delia is a lonely high school girl. On her 18th birthday she meets the person she has had a crush on since his movies were released. Delia must choose to go with Chucky and help him find a body or go back to her lonely life, but she is not sure she can trust a serial killer doll.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

It is five minutes to midnight and Delia is awake watching Youtube videos on her laptop while eating popcorn and candy in the dark. She is home alone which is normal because both of her parents are at work until three a.m. In five minutes she will turn 18...alone. She is very distant from her family because of work and school. They can never eat dinner together, so she just makes her own food or picks up food on the way home from school. She takes the remaining two pieces of the popcorn in her hand and throws them into the air catching them in her mouth. She gets up and walks to her closet, and picks out a baggy black shirt and pajama bottoms that reach half way down her thigh for a outfit to sleep in. Shutting the laptop and closing the bag of candy she hops in her bed and looks straight at the ceiling. Her eyes began to get heavy and eventually close.

"CLING...BAM!" The sudden loud noises make Delia's eyes jerk open. She sits up and looks around in the darkness of her bedroom. She then sees a small figure standing in the corner of her bedroom near her laptop. Jumping back in her bed terrified she searches for her phone. Before she can reach the phone the figure moves quickly towards her making her jerk back quickly and her phone falls on the floor. She moves to the corner of her bed when the glow from head lights passes her window and she gets a glimpse of the small figure's face. It is cut and stitched with a bloody eye. Short red hair sticks out from his head that reaches the collar of his striped shirt. Over that are blue overalls. On his face is an evil smirk that send chills running down Delia's spine. She recognized the small figure, she had seen his movies several times. It was a killer doll by the name of Chucky. She was actually a big fan of him, but knowing about him she knew he was a killer.

Looking for a way of escape she realizes that her door is open and jumps from the edge of her bed onto the floor and makes a run for it. As she runs out of her bedroom and into the hall she can hear little patters from footsteps behind her. She flips the light switch on at the end of the hallway. The light fills the tan walls and Chucky stands at the end of the hallway as if he was frozen in time. A knife he was holding falls to the floor. The expression on his started as a shocked expression then slowly turned to a wanting smirk. He began to walk towards her slowly still holding the smirk on his face. Delia started backing up as he got closer, "Chucky?" Delia says looking into his blue eyes.

"You know me, cutie?" He says in a deep husky voice. He takes a few more steps closer.

"Umm...Yeah I've heard of you," She says staring back at him.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you," He says stepping closer to her. She is confused but grateful that she wouldn't be harmed. "Well are you gonna introduce yourself cutie?" He says breaking the silence.

"D-Delia Peterson," She say hesitating. She doesn't know why she's nervous because she has always been a fan of him and his movies. He was one of her favorite movie characters of all time. She loved him.

"Okay, D-Delia how old are you?" She looks down at her watch. 1:35 a.m.

"technically, 18." She says looking down at him. He gives her a confused look.

"technically?" Chucky says emphasising technically. She l grabs her arm and looks around not making eye contact.

"Todays m-my birthday," she utters out like she was embarrassed. She walks into the living room and sits on the chocolate brown sofa. Chucky follows her and jumps up on the couch next to her.

" Birthday!? And you're alone?" he say looking at her. Searching for her eye contact he finally gets it, "I can fix that, you're 18 right?"

"What are you talking about, Chucky?"

"Well?" He says smiling again. She looks at him with a confused look.

"What?!" She then catches him looking at her, but not at her face but the rest of her. She was flattered but uncomfortable. "Hey! No. No way."

"Come on cutie! Don't be like that."

"No, Chucky." She says. He then gets off of the couch and heads towards the hall. She then remembers that the knife is in the hallway, so she gets up quickly, but by the time she is halfway up he is back knife in hand and holding something behind his back. He then pulls the pile of paper from behind his back. She instantly recognizes them. Posters from long ago of him. looking at all the papers hit the floor she remembers the huge crush she had on him. She still couldn't believe he was here.

"Looks like you're bit of a fan?" He says as Delia gets up to look at the papers. She pulls a sheet of notebook paper out of the pile and smirks. "What is it?" Chucky says looking down at the paper. The paper shows a drawn picture of the words Delia + Chucky with dozens of hearts drawn round the two names. She blushes of embarrassment as she looks back at him.

"Yeah I am." Delia looks at Chucky for a while in silence. Then remembers that a serial killer is in house. "Wait, why did you come here in the first place?"

"Uh...just a midnight killing." She looks at him confused. Why didn't he kill her? Instead she is sitting here talking with him.

"So, why didn't you kill me?"

"I don't know?" He says smirking still looking at the paper. "Anyway, you shouldn't be here alone on your birthday you know," He says changing the subject. His deep husky voice makes Delia excited.

"What are we supposed to do? Go kill someone we don't know?" Chucky raises his eyebrow at her. "I was kidding!"

"Well don't you have a boyfriend you could be with?" Chucky says. She looks down at the paper again and shakes her head.

"No I don't," she says looking him the eyes. "I used to wish you were still human and maybe I could have a chance, but-" She stops and looks at the floor.

"I have a idea." Chucky says standing up and walking to the couch. She looks at him strangely then sits next to him on the couch. "Help me find a body and I will-"

"What Chucky? You'll date me and we will live happily ever after killing people?"

"If you help me find a body I will help you so you will never be alone again, okay." She looks at him and thinks what the hell it's not like she was doing anything with her life here. She had nothing here. Desperately she looks at him and nods okay. "Okay then lets go find me a body."


	2. unexpectant night

**Chapter 2:**

Delia went to her room and started packing a few clothes. What was she doing? Running away with a guy she just meet? Was she really trusting a serial killer? She didn't let the thoughts get to her and continued to pack. As she began to finish up she took a look around her room. She couldn't believe what was happening was true. She smiled and laughed a bit then saw Chucky in the hallway. He stood there waiting impatiently while she stuffed everything in her backpack.

"Do you need to take your whole closet cutie?" He said staring at the huge backpack. She looked at him for a while then back to the room. She thought about all the times she was alone and had no one to talk to, no one to turn to for advice. Thats when her watches alarm went off and she saw the time 2:45a.m. Her parents will be home in fifteen minutes. She began to hurry and told Chucky to go get the car keys from the living room shelf. He ran to get them as she got to the backpack and threw it around her shoulder. She ran out the bedroom and into the lving room. She was at the back door that leads to the garage when two headlights shined into the dark house. It was her parents.

"Chucky front door!" They both ran to the front door, opened it, and got out as her mom walked into the house. Hopping into the car Delia threw her backpack into the back seat and buckled her seat belt. "Chucky give me the car keys." He frantically searched his pockets then looked at Delia. They both looked at the keys sitting on the driveway in front of the began to hop out when they heard her mother calling her name. Running for the keys Chucky got to them quickly and began to run back when the front door opened and they saw her mother in the doorway.

"Delia?" she said staring at her in the car," What are you do-" Thats when she screamed because she had seen Chucky.

"Come on Chucky!" Delia yelled because Chucky was stuck in the moment. "Hurry!" Chucky began running back when Delia's mom came down the stairs and toward the car. Chucky shut the door of the car and handed the keys to Delia. She quickly put them in the ignition and started the car. The car swerved backwards down the street and made Chucky jerk forward. Switching into drive they began their adventure.

As soon as they got on the highway Delia finally sat back and looked at Chucky giggling then back at the road. "What?" Chucky said when he heard her giggling. Delia shook her head not taking her eyes from the road. "What!?" He shouted raising his hands then throwing them back down.

"Dropping the keys in the driveway? Rookie mistake Chucky," She looked at him like she expected more from him, like a parent scolding their child, "And you just stood there. I swear you and my mother had the same expression!" He began to blush because of his actions and gave Delia the silent treatment. After five minutes Delia decided she had enough she felt like she was alone again. "I was just kidding Charles." He jumped at her words.

**CHUCKY POV:**

Did she just call me Charles? No one had called me that since I left Tiffany. I wasn't sure how I felt my mind was alert because I think I miss being called that. But coming from Delia it sparked a different feeling than from Tiffany. It made me want her to keep saying it in her beautiful voice again and again. I looked at her and saw her face dull unlike how I first saw her. Man, when I first saw her when she turned on the lights I was speechless. She was so pretty. Her baggy black T-shirt hung right below her belly button and the shorts that cut off at mid-thigh. She had her brown hair in a loose bun and pieces of hair fell to her forehead. Her green eyes stood out against her pale skin. Just thinking about her made me shiver of excitement.

"I said I was kidding Chucky," She said glancing over at me. I instantly realized she called me Chucky. All I wanted to do is tell her to call me Charles.

"I know," I looked at her and I saw that she was getting weary and tired. It was 3:20 in the morning. "Once we get out of town we need to find a motel of some kind." She looked at me like she didn't understand. "What? You've only yawned a million times." I said sarcastically. She nodded her head and yawned again.

It was 3:55 when we found a motel. As we pulled into the parking lot I saw that Delia was half asleep, so I jumped out of the car and decided to get her bag. "I'll get the stuff and you get the room."

She looked at me with a confused face, " Chucky I don't have any money." Walking up to her I pulled out a three inch wide stack of Jacksons out of my overalls. "Where did you get this?" I looked into her green eyes they were full of curiosity and unbelief.

"It was in a jar I found." She looked away for a second then realized what I was talking about.

"Chucky are talking about the jar in my room?" I looked away and headed for the back seat laughing, "Chucky!" She took the money and went to the front office. I love it when she was playfully mad. It just made her hotter when you'd think she couldn't be. I grabbed the backpack and nearly fell over due to its weight. What did she have in here? I decided to unzip the back zipper and open it. All clothes. I opened the smallest zipper and it was full of clothes. I was about to pull out the backpack when I found a pouch on the side connected with velcro. I opened a figured out what was causing the weight. All of my movies and some souvenirs. Man, she must have a huge crush on me to bring all this stuff. Well not to lie I have one on her.

"Lets go Chucky!" She shouts motioning me over to a room labeled A-6, so I quickly shut the bag and lock the car door. I felt like I was carrying the car to the door. When I got to the door I was panting and she was giggling. She opened the door and we walked in. Once she saw the bed she collapsed onto it letting out a long sigh. "This feels so good!" I threw down the backpack and walked to the T.V. I flipped to the news channel and sat back watching. Delia soon joined me and we watched. After about five minutes Delia's face was plastered on every channel along with mine.

"Geez!" I said as I flipped through every channel all showing Delia's pretty face. I turned of the T.V. and looked next to me expecting Delia's pretty face, but she was already in the bed. I stood up and looked at her. She was wrapped in the sheets and comforter like it was her own home. "Hey cutie, where am I supposed to sleep?" I said as she flipped over and pointed at a flower designed couch in the corner of the room. "Really?" She threw a pillow on the couch. "Because I was thinking I could-" I said as she flipped back over and got buried by comforter. She looked so peaceful so I decided to hold my comment and walk to the couch.

We both awoke suddenly to the sound of the police sirens, but they quickly passed the road outside of the room. I was about to fall back asleep when I hear shuffling in the bed.

"Chucky?" She said almost whispering, but loud enough for me to suddenly open my eyes.

"Yeah." I said sniffing and grunting. I could hear her sit up, so I opened my eyes fully to see her. The side of her face glowed from the speck of light outside.

"I'm scared," She said looking directly in my eyes so I knew she was serious. " What if we get caught? What if we don't find you a body? What if -" I cut her off by holding my finger over my lips. I got up and walked over to the bed and hopped up on the edge and sighed. This is what Tiffany would do when we were in a sticky situation.

"Stop asking what if. When you ask what if thats all you can focus on." I said returning the stare.

"But Chucky-" She said letting out a loud groan. She was very scared of going back so I knew there was no way I would let her go back.

"Delia what am I supposed to do? Sit here and cuddle you until you are willing to get up and look at the bright side of this?" I said looking up at her waiting for a glance that meant I understand, but instead she did something unexpected. I was about to hop off of the bed when she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her. I stood there frozen due to the studden actions and just at looking into her green eyes. She looked hesitant and insecure but also determined and passionate. Thats when she pulled me into a kiss. I sat there stunned but as she began to hold me tighter I fell in love with her lips and my eyes began to close. The kiss was soft but intense and I didn't want it to end, so I started using my hands as well. We sat there for what felt like forever until she began to pull away and I was left there star struck. When I opened my eyes all I wanted was to kiss her again but instead she hugged me and I hugged back. I decided to let her leave the hug first because I didn't know how much she needed and I loved it. As she let go she fell to her side into her pillow and sighed loudly. Then started giggling. "What?" I said smirking.

"I just-I was scared to do that I couldn't help it I'm sorry," I laughed hard at this. She looked at me strangely and was about to apologize again but I cut her off.

"Don't...I'm glad you did it," Her face automatically softened and she laid there speechless. As I thought it was over I began to head back to the couch when she grabbed my arm again.

"Stay here with me," My emotions went crazy and I was excited so I climbed back into the bed and layed next to her. "Chucky?"

"Yeah cutie?"

"When do we have to get up?"

"Umm…" I looked at the clock on the wall. It read 5:47. "I'd say in four hours."

"Ok….good night Charles," There it was again. I embraced the moment and grabbed her hand.

"Goodnight Delia." I said and we laid there together silent eventually falling asleep


	3. Human or Doll

**CHAPTER 3:**

Chucky squinted his eyes when the bright morning sun glared into the room. He checked the time it was 8:36. He looked to his left to see Delia she was still asleep. Getting up he went to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Come on dollface, it's time to get up!" Chucky yelled as he walked out of the bathroom and up to the bed.

"Wh-what? Umm...yeah." Delia said as if she was awake but then fell back to her side on the bed. Chucky then hatched a plan in his head and walked over to the closed curtain.

"Get up dollface…." He whispered and then yanked at the curtain. The whole room lit up suddenly making Delia sit up and shade her eyes.

"What the hell Chucky!?" She screamed. Chucky couldn't help but laugh hysterically with his famous laugh.

"Good morning," He said still laughing, "Time to get back on the road."

"Where are we heading anyway?" Delia said standing up from the bed and going to the bathroom.

"Well we just need to invite one of your friends over and I do my thing," He said getting Delia's bag from the chair.

"Like who?" She said walking out of the bathroom and up to Chucky.

"You tell me dollface," He said looking up at Delia. She opened the door and they walked to the car. "Anyone you like in particular?"

Delia opened the driver door and got in and started the car. Sitting back in her seat she began to think of guys from her school. Then she thought was she really gonna do this? Take somebody's soul and put it into a doll just so she can go out with Chucky? She couldn't decide and she didn't want to tell Chucky she didn't want to do it because she kind of did, but her good side was telling not to do it. She was taking too long so Chucky decided to give her two choices. "Okay, I know it hard to pick someone to change their body for mine, so I'll offer you two choices. One, we can go find me a human body. Two…" He hesitated. "We can find you a doll." Delia looked at Chucky for a while and thought about a life as a doll. "How long do you need? Because we could easily flip a coin and decision made." Delia didn't think that flipping a coin was wise but she shook her head anyway. Chucky then started checking his pockets when he found a quarter.

"Heads we find you a human body...Tails we find me a doll to transfer my soul into." Chucky agreed and flipped the coin. Delia wasn't sure about either of them so she kept quiet. On the other hand Chucky wanted to be human again, but he had a little hope of turning Delia into a doll would be better. What about his killing career? If he was human it would only make it harder to be the crazy serial killer he was, so mid flip he began to hope it would land on tails. When the coin landed in his hand he grabbed it quickly and flipped it once again on his arm. Delia scooted closer to Chucky. They took one more glance at each other then Chucky removed his hand.


	4. From Skin to Plastic

**CHAPTER 4:**

The coin was landed on tails. Chucky was relieved and cheered in his head. Delia sat there not sure if she should be happy or worried. She wondered what Chucky thought. What if he was disappointed and mad. "So what do you think about this?" She said looking at Chucky as he returned the coin to his pocket.

"I think it's great to be honest." He said shrugging his shoulders. He could tell that Delia was worried. "Don't worry doll face you'll be fine."

"Okay." She whispered as she tooked the wheel and began to drive. She trusted Chucky. That it will be fine.

They drove for a while until they reached a Super-Mart. "There!" Chucky said pointing at the store. Delia pulled up into the parking lot and parked the car. They got out of the car and walked to meet each other at the trunk of the car. "Pick me up," Delia did what she was told, "now to the toy section."

Delia walked in holding Chucky firmly in her right arm. She headed to the back of the store to an aisle labeled 'TOYS'. She walked along the shelf of dolls. She strolled through the aisle until she reached a doll that had brown curly hair and green eyes. Pointing to it she looked at Chucky and he nodded in approval. He really liked the doll she pick it resembled her so much. The doll was only an inch shorter than Chucky. "What now?" She said waiting for a response from Chucky.

"Go to that restroom over there." He said as Delia looked behind her and saw what he was talking about. She walked quickly and pushed the door open. Chucky jumped from her hand and checked all the stalls. It was completely empty.

"Okay so now I guess you have to kill me." She said nervously. Chucky ran up to her and told her to unpack the doll. Once the doll was unpacked she sat it up and glanced at Chucky.

"Trust me." He then ran out of the restroom. She waited there thinking about what's it like to die, or be dead. To be honest she was terrified. Chucky was back and he held a tall metal bat. She really began to be scared then. Chucky could see the fear in her eyes, so he went up to her and held an arm around her. "Just lay down and close your eyes. I promise it will be fast and you won't even feel it." She did what she was told but didn't believe him, but she trusted him. She closed her eyes and laid there not moving. She took a deep breath and heard Chucky grunt, so she knew her death would arrive shortly. Then it happened. Chucky looked down at the doll sitting next to him as he pulled out the amulet. " Well here goes," He begins to chant the lines he knows too well, "Give me the power I beg of you," Storm clouds began to hover the city and he knew it was working ,"AWAKE!" He put the amulet back in his pocket and waited for the doll to move. "Delia?" He said as the doll's arm began moving.

"Chucky!" The doll jumped up and hugged him. She couldn't believe it worked.

"Welcome back doll face, how do you feel?" He said because she looked so shocked.

"Perfect." She giggled then kissed him. Chucky grabbed her waist and they stood there kissing. When she pulled away she had one big question in mind. "So Chucky...what do we do now?

Chucky stared down into her big green eyes and said, "Now we go have some fun." They were about to leave when Delia remembered her human body was still in the bathroom dead. She turned to see her body laying there and blood dripping down her hair line. "Don't worry someone will find you. I just wonder what your mom will think." They both began to laugh and walked out of the restroom.


	5. First Killing

**CHAPTER 5:**

Sneaking out of the store Delia knew that when Chucky says 'fun' he means killing. She didn't think she would like killing people just for fun, but she knew there was no turning back. She was a doll now just like Chucky they can do whatever they wanted. Once outside of the store they made a run for the car. Delia got under and did the petals and Chucky did the steering wheel. "Chucky where are we going now?"

"We are going to first find somewhere to sleep any abandoned house would be fine, but we are close to my old house." They drove for about thirty minutes when he finally parked and she got to get up and see where they were. The house was white and aged, but looked pretty livable. They hopped out of the car and She grabbed her bag and nearly fell over. Chucky looked back at her laughing hysterically. "Doll face you don't need that stuff anymore!" She looked down at her body and nodded her head. She was wearing a dark green dress that went down to her knees and a jean jacket over. Walking into the house was like walking into a haunted house. It was dark and the only light was from the windows. Dust flew everywhere when they stepped inside. "Home sweet home, huh. "He said scanning the house. As they walked into the living room there was graffiti everywhere. Delia read all the paintings. Some of them were okay, but most of them were vulgar and hate toward Charles.

The living room had one couch and a chair. Chucky went into the kitchen and up some stairs. Once Delia realized that he wasn't behind her she went and followed him. When she got up the stairs there were two hallways going left and right and Chucky was no where to be seen. Delia commenced to walking down the right one looking into rooms as she went past them.

"Chucky? Where did you go?" Delia walked further until she reached the bathroom at the end of the hallway. She cracked open the door and before she could step in Chucky grabbed her waist from behind.

"Boo!" He screamed in her ear. She jumped and then realized it was him and took a deep breath in and sighed.

"Chucky! Oh my god you scared me." Chucky laughed but didn't let go of her waist.

"Yeah I know I can still feel your heart racing." he stood behind her still holding her waist and began rocking side to side softly.

"This place is creepy."

"Pretty fucking scary if you ask me, but I like it dark." She turned around in his arms and looked into his blue eyes. They were about to kiss again when they heard a big thud down stairs. "What the hell was that? Chucky whispered looking at the staircase. Chucky let go of Delia and crept towards the stairs. Delia followed closely behind.

"Dude you know whose house this was! That dumbass serial killer Charles Ray." A young voice called from the living room. Delia could see that Chucky was getting pissed off and she saw murder in his eyes. Two teenage boys stood at the bottom of the stairs they both look about my age. Chucky walked down the stairs when the boys weren't looking and into the kitchen. Delia stayed upstairs and watched. She watched Chucky open a drawer slowly and take out a large knife. The knife was Chucky's primary weapon and he sure knew how to use it. She sat there and watched his technique.

"No way that lame dude I can't believe he got killed. It was hilarious though." Delia watched the two boys and knew that Chucky would never let them get away. One of the boys pulled out a spraypaint can and began to paint the ways while the other one laughed. Delia lost sight of Chucky and then saw him near the front door. He slammed the front and hid behind the couch as the boys jumped and looked at the door in terror. "Man, what the fuck?" They stood next to each other panting. Chucky crawled from behind the couch and near one of the young boys legs and took out the knife. Delia covered her mouth as Chucky cut into the boy's calf. "AGHHHHH!" The boy yelled and hit the floor. Before the other boy could react Chucky rolled over and stabbed him in the lower knee. Now both of the boys were on the floor rolling around in their own blood. Chucky stood above them laughing. The two boys eyes popped open to see him they were panting and whining. Chucky was enjoying it. Chucky motioned for Delia to come downstairs and she did so.

"You mind watching these two douchebags while I go find something to quiet them down with?"

"Yeah sure." He kissed her on the cheek, handed her the knife, and then went to the kitchen. The two boys laid there still in shock watching Chucky leave. Then they both looked at Delia.

"Please let us go, we don't want to die we are only 17. Please, please, please don't let him kill us." One of the boys pleaded and the other one nodded his head. "Please!" Delia looked down at the two boys and wondered what she could do, but there was only one choice. She couldn't leave Chucky where would she go her choice was made when she had her soul transferred into this body. She knew there was no turning back so she sat there waiting for Chucky to return.

She looked in the direction Chucky went to and he was not in sight. While she was looking into the kitchen the boy who was stabbed below the knee jumped up and tried to hop to the door quickly. Delia didn't know what to do so she jumped up on the couch and ran after the boy. She got ahead of him and stopped in front him making him trip. He began screaming which made Delia freak out, so she took the knife and stabbed him in the chest three times. The boys voice got quieter and eventually went silent. Delia stood there looking down at the body. She wasn't sure how she felt. She couldn't take her eyes off of the boys lifeless body.

Her gaze was interrupted by movement in the corner of her eye and when she looked over she saw Chucky sitting on top of the other boy whose neck is slit.

"Chucky I-he started to run so I-I…" Chucky came up and quieted her down by hugging her.

"You did fine doll face, so how does it feel kiling for your first time? He said pushing her back to see her face.

"I don't know it just happened. I guess it was okay." She said looking down at the boys body.

"Good...I'm glad you're not crying."

"Why would I be crying?" She said looking back at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Because you seemed like a sweet sensitive girl that would hate this kind of thing."

"Chucky, I'm your biggest fan. You can't expect me to be that sweet and sensitive." Chucky smirked then pecked her on the lips. "Wait, Chucky what about the bodies?"

"We will worry about that in the morning." Delia wrapped her arms around Chucky. "Anyway where were we?"


	6. Love at First Killing

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS VERY GRAPHIC**

**CHAPTER** **6:**

"Anyway where were we?" Chucky started kissing at Delia's neck and made her giggle and moan. He then grabbed her hand and led her upstairs she was still laughing all the way. He led her to a huge bedroom. The walls were painted silver and had a clear chandelier hanging above a king sized bed.

"Wow this room is beautiful." This room did not look at all like the rest. It had some dust, but other than that the room looked brand new.

"Yeah looks like no one's vandalized it yet." Delia walked towards to large glass doors that led to a balcony. The sunset was making the walls shine and she walked out onto the balcony. The wind was blowing softly making her hair flow. Chucky came up behind her and grabbed her waist. He started breathing down her neck that made her shiver and excited. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his head.

She sighed, "So this is gonna be my new life."

"You don't like it?" Chucky began to get nervous he loved Delia so much and when he saw her kill that teenage boy back there he knew it was love. He couldn't lose her now. "Cause if you don't we could-," Delia stopped him in mid sentence by put her finger to his lips.

"I Love it." He was so relieved to hear that he kissed her neck again and pulled her to the bed while kissing. He lifted her to sit on the bed then she lifted him up. Delia was laying on her back in the middle of the bed and Chucky was at her feet. She sat up a bit on the pillow as Chucky began to slowly crawl on top of her. Once he was at the top of her chest he started to tug on the green dress. She was getting nervous, but she didn't want him to know so she pulled off her jean jacket and started pulling at the buttons of the overalls. Chucky was fast to throw the jean jacket far and started to unbutton his overalls. That's when she really got scared. Chucky was still tugging at the dress, so she sat up all the way and he began to kiss her neck again. She loved it, but it was her first time and she didn't know what to do. They learned about sex in health but being so close to them doing it she had no idea what to do. Chucky was pulling harder, so just let go and the dress fell off. She was worried about his reaction. Chucky didn't seem to care, but once he did get the dress off you could see he was going crazy on the inside. This made her relax and she sat back trying to cover herself. Chucky sat back on his knees and pulled of his striped shirt and pulled off his shoes and socks. The only thing he had on was his unbuttoned overalls and a smirk that made Delia want him. Delia wasn't wearing anything except the bits of sheets between them. It was all fine until he started to pull at the sheets that covered her bottom half, so she closed her eyes and the sheets were gone. When she opened her eyes Chucky was completely naked and staring at her legs. They were crossed over each other the only thing protecting her virginity. Chucky looked up at her and so she grinned a bit acting like this was normal. He then pried her legs open and she yelped. There she was completely vulnerable and naked. Her heart was pounding and she felt like she was going to explode, but then she saw Chucky's face. He wasn't nervous at all. By the look in his eyes she knew he was excited. He looked up at her as if asking for her approval. She hesitated but then she nodded. Chucky crawled back up to her and gave her a long and passionate kiss. He then went back into position and in second he pushed his way in. She yelp from the pain and closed her eyes. Her mind was blank and she couldn't think. She started to bite her lip and after a while the pain was gone and she opened her eyes.


	7. Guess who's here?

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT, BUT HERE IS CHAPTER 7**

**CHAPTER 7:**

Delia opened her eyes and a beam of light struck her eyes. She looked to her left and saw Chucky laying there asleep. She smirked at the way his nose cringed everytime he took a breath in. Jumping down from the bed she began exploring the house. Thats when she remembered the two boys downstairs. They need to get rid of the bodies if they were going to stay here. She walked back into the room where they slept. "Chucky?" She crawled up onto the bed and he was gone just some sheets and pillows remain. "Chucky?" She said as she exited the room and down the hallway. The bedroom they slept in was much brighter than the rest of the house. The hallway was very dim. She walked down the steps into the kitchen. She saw the two boys on the ground still in the living room, but there was no blood around them. She walked up a little closer and saw streak marks of where the blood was, but no blood. Someone cleaned it before it dried. She decided to walk back upstairs to find Chucky and ask him who did it because they were in the room all night.

Walking back up the stairs and to the room she realized that the door was shut, so she knew someone was in there. When she got to the door she slowly opened it and saw three figures in the room. She couldn't tell who they were because the door was only cracked a couple of centimeters. Opening up the door more she saw Chucky with his hands raised. Cracking the door open more she could she to the other side of the room. It was Tiffany and Glen they were dolls. Tiffany was holding a pistol pointed at Chucky ,and Glen was just standing there. She looked back at Chucky and he meet Delia's glance. He looked worried and then she looked back over at Tiffany and Glen. Glen was alerting his mother that Delia was there. "Run Delia now," Chucky shouted. She turned to start running but Glen managed to get to the door and caught her hand. Tiffany hurried and held the gun to Delia's head. "No, Tiff don't hurt her!" Chucky says running towards her and hit the gun out of her hand then pushing Glen out of the way. Tiffany managed to get the gun fast and pointed it toward Delia and Chucky. They froze in their steps. Chucky stepped in front of Delia.

"Who's your friend Chucky?" Tiffany said looking over at Delia. They stood there speechless. "How about the two teenage guys downstairs? Don't you know that you can't just leave their blood on the ground?" She said as she started giggling.

"What do you want Tiff?" Chucky said not moving.

"The amulet Chucky," Tiffany said looking over a Glen and then back to Chucky. Chucky began laughing his head off. "What's so funny?"

"You really think I'm going to give it to you," His laughing made Delia smirk as well.

"What are you smiling at?" Tiffany said looking at Delia. Delia didn't say anything just kept laughing with Chucky. Tiffany began getting furious and got closer with the gun.

"Chucky just give me the fucking amulet now!"

"No." He said as he grabbed Delia's hand. Tiffany kept getting closer to them as her temper exploded. "Chucky!" She said as he slapped the gun out of her hand. He grabbed Delia and ran downstairs. They hopped over the bodies of the teens and ran out the door. They saw Tiffany's car and jumped in. Delia was at the petals and Chucky was steering. Two bullets flew through the windshield and Chucky moved quick enough to dodge them. He turned the keys that were left in the ignition. Tiffany and Glen where on the porch as Chucky drove through the neighbors yard and into the street.

They drove for about thirty minutes when Chucky decided to pull over. Delia hopped in the passenger seat and stretched a bit. "So, Chucky what was that?" Delia said looking over at Chucky.

"Um...well she wanted the amulet."

"Yeah I know that! I mean why?" Chucky scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"They wanted it because they wanted their souls transferred into a human."

"So, why didn't you give her the amulet?"

"I plan on using it."

"For what?"

"Well if I ever want to become human or if I get killed, again." Delia was still confused because he's the one who was excited to transfer her soul into the doll she is now.

"Why would you want to be human again? I thought you liked being Chucky the killer doll?"

"I meant that if you wanted to become human again...then I would too." Delia sat there speechless. He would give up being a doll just to be human with her. This really puzzled her because she didn't think he care for her that much.

"Thanks but I like being a doll with you." Chucky looked at her and smiled. Delia was about to get back onto the floor when they saw a car approaching theirs. "Chucky,"

They watched the car as it suddenly rammed into their vehicle. It was Delia's car.


End file.
